Adelaide Kane
*''Adelaide Kane'' cast page has been copied from the Reign Fandom with their permission. Adelaide Kane (born 9 August 1990) is an Australian actress. She portrays Rebecca Bowen on SEAL Team. Life & Career Kane was born in Claremont, Western Australia. Kane has been performing since the age of 3, starting in dance, then progressing to singing and acting. At the age of 6, she began to work professionally in print ads and moved on to television commercials and work on various children’s television shows. At the age of 16, Kane was chosen from 7,000 actresses who auditioned for a role in the iconic Australian television soap opera “Neighbours,” where she was a series regular. From March to December 2009, Kane portrayed the character of Tenaya on Power Rangers RPM, part of the long-running Power Rangers franchise. The series was shot over a six-month period in Auckland, New Zealand. In 2010, Kane has a starring role in the Vuguru production Pretty Tough, a 20-episode web series based on the novel of the same name by Liz Tigelaar. On 28 November 2012, it was announced that Kane had joined the cast of Teen Wolf in the recurring role of Cora Hale, "a mysterious and beautiful young woman toughened by a life on her own". In February 2013, Kane was cast as Mary, Queen of Scots, the young woman the world would come to know as Mary, Queen of Scots. The teenage Mary is a headstrong monarch – beautiful, passionate, and poised at the beginning of her tumultuous rise to power in The CW's drama series Reign. Notes * Adelaide Kane, Megan Follows and Celina Sinden are the only 3 actors to have credit or appear in every episode of Reign. * Attended The People's Choice Award with Torrance Coombs in 2014. * Good friends with Caitlin Stasey and Eliza Taylor who all play characters on Neighbours and they all managed to be on The CW network, along with fellow CW The 100 star, Bob Morley. * Want to climb Machu Picchu. * Bucket List - Have a child, learn another language, scuba dive, visit South Africa, Tokyo and Paris. Trivia * Adelaide Kane was thought to be a descendant from the real''Mary, Queen of Scots'' through her mother's side, though she later learned that she is not, as there was a misunderstanding when she was going through her family tree. * Some of her favourite TV shows are; The Originals, Game of Thrones, House of Cards, and Charmed. * Some of her favourite movies are; Star Wars (The original), Indiana Jones, Some Like It Hot, The Fifth Element, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Casablanca, and Gone With The Wind. * Favorite foods include Mexican, and California avocados and Italian food. * Has read The Hobbit at least twice. * Around 2010, while in new Zealand a cast mate tossed a fire cracker on her balcony, and her boyfriend's laundry caught fire and burned part of her apartment, including her childhood blanket. * Appeared in the April 2014 issue of Bello Magazine * Appeared in the March 2014 issue of CBS Watch Magazine * Appeared in the October 2013 issue of Glamour magazine * Appeared in The CW's Upfront party three years in a row. * Appeared in CBS Studios Summer Soirée party two years in a row. * Appeared in The CW|The CW's Whose Line is it Anyways? on April 24 2015. Social Media * Twiter * Instagram * Vine Filmography Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast